villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Ember McLain
Ember Mclain is a villain from the television series ''Danny Phantom. ''Though extremely powerful, she is merely a minor player during the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Dating as far back as the 1980's, Amber McLaine was a high school student and one of the toughest ones on campus. Being the most popular girl in school, she was determined to make sure everyone knew who she was. She also had a boyfriend who was at least six years older than her named Sean Rodriguez. Growing up in the MTV era, Amber was a fan of music, particularly rock n' roll, and she wanted to emulate their style by setting up her own band. They set up a gig where all of the teenagers in town watched her perform. But there was one problem...their band sucked! She was the laughing stock of the entire school and her popularity dwindled down. To make matters worse, Amber found out that her boyfriend had died in a freak hunting accident. Amber fell into a depression until a music mogul named Mok Swagger helped her out by giving her a special guitar. Anber decided to give the performance one last go. But when the students laughed at her as she walked on stage again, she just plucked one string on her new guitar, and the laughing stopped. Amber realized that the audience was being hypnotized and was under her control. Amber took full advantage of this and worked her way to the top. But on the night of her big concert, something went wrong on stage. The pyrotechnics she set up went haywire and lit the whole stage on fire. Amber burned to death. When she woke up, she found herself trapped in a dimension known as the Ghost Zone. She wandered aimlessly until she found a portal leading out of it. Unfortunately, it was a portal to the Underworld, where he was spotted by Hades. He tried to force her back into the River Styx. But she escaped and during the scuffle, Amber had obtained a portion of Hades' powers which led to her ponytail turning a fiery blue. Hades has been looking for her ever since. Amber wanderd aimlessly as a spirit in the human world until she ran into her deceased boyfriend again who now calls himself Skulker. Amber decided it was time she changed her nmae too and dubbed herself Ember McLain. The two became criminlas for hire as the Bonnie and Clyde of the Underworld, their services noticed by Samhain... An Introduction Shortly after the death of Demongo, Samhain introduces two of his most powerful ghosts to aid Eris and Aku: Skulker and his girlfriend, Ember. She provides powerful backup with her entrancing musical talents. The Battle of the Underworld Ember and Skulker battle alongside their masters during the final clash of the Underworld. Ember tangles with Gaston, the ghost getting shot through a large screen. She retaliates against her enimies, defeating the Weird Sisters with a blast from her guitar. Unfortunately, Dr. Facilier uses his powerful voodoo against her, causing her powers to leave her. Facilier then sacrifices Ember, feeding her essence to the Friends on the Other Side. Non Disney Villains Tournament After being called over by the Schlepper brothers, Ember McLain meets up with Mok, who seems to want to play a few concerts with her. Ember agrees, using her guitar to harvest the souls of the audience. She is not prepared when Mok uses this energy to summon a massive demon. Drained of her power because of Mok's actions, Ember is helpless as the demon devours her. Gallery 13504549.jpg Ember anime.jpg|Ember McLain in the anime Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Ghost Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Eris's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Sorceress Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Victims of Doctor Facilier Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Victims of Mok Category:Vs Gaston Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Pages with Origins Category:Tara Strong